


Dreamnap oneshots

by MysteriousStreetlight



Category: Dream Team - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, No Smut, dream - Freeform, dreamnap, george is there too, other youtubers might appear at some point, sapnap - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26391193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteriousStreetlight/pseuds/MysteriousStreetlight
Summary: Fluffy and (sometimes) angsty Dreamnap oneshots
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 315





	1. “Bud” Like You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream and Sapnap go to a party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song "Bud Like You" (by AJR) is inspiration for this. I heard it and I just had to write a one shot with the concept.
> 
> Yes this is an AU.
> 
> TWs: Mentions of alcohol and past alcohol related trauma (nothing too bad).

Sapnap groaned, walking a few paces behind Dream, who was slowly growing annoyed.

"Dream please, I hate parties, don't you hate parties? I don't wanna go!"

The older sighed, stopping and waiting for Sapnap to catch up to him.

"I've explained this already, we were invited by Tommy, and it would be rude not to go."

Sapnap pursed his lips, kicking the concrete below him as he walked. He caught up to Dream and they started walking together side by side.

"Couldn't you just get George to go?"

"You know his experiences with parties. Besides, he still has to fix that computer. I don't want to go either, don't get me wrong, but Tommy's probably going to be upset if we decline last minute."

Sapnap sighed. "Yeah, I know, but parties are so stupid."

"Hey, it's just a couple hours. I can count on a bud like you, right?"

The younger flicked his eyes over to the side of Dream's face.

How'd he manage to get a friend like him? To Sapnap, Dream was the best thing in his life. The fact that they've stayed together as friends like this for so long is insane, their bond is unbreakable.

He looked back as bright lights came into view.

"You can always count on me, Dream." He said, grinning. "I won't let you down."

The older looked at his friend. He and Sapnap made eye contact and smiled at each other. They silently acknowledged the bond between them.

"Oh!" Sapnap's attention was snapped away by a fit man guarding the door of the home. "This is a fuckin' house party, why's there a bouncer here?"

"The host's parents probably hired him." Dream scoffed. "Rich kids."

"It should be fine, right? Tommy invited us, so we should be able to walk right in." The younger queried.

"I doubt it, he'll probably ask for IDs or something."

They fell into an uncomfortable silence, especially at the mention of this. Dream had his driver's license in his wallet, but Sapnap left his own wallet at home. The doorman would just have to trust that he was with Dream.

They approached him. The bouncer was a tall, muscular man. He was a couple inches above Dream's height, and could definitely pummel them into the concrete and kill them instantly within two seconds.

"Names?" He asked.

"Clay Waken and Nick Sap." Dream responded, trying to maintain composure.

The man took a tablet out of his pocket, typed in the names, and scanned the screen. "Alright..." He said as he read the two names listed. "It looks like you're both on here. Mr. Innit right?"

Dream nodded.

"Yeah, Tommy invited us."

The doorman nodded, tucking his phone away again.

"I'm going to need personal identification to confirm you're within the legal drinking limits."

Sapnap's face ran dry.

He was 19, and he didn't know there would be alcohol at the party. One of the last things he expected from the bouncer was making them show him _their age_.

Dream took out his wallet, fumbling over the cards one by one.

"Here." He said as he handed the man his driver's license.

"You just turned 21." The man pointed out. He handed the card back. "What about him?"

He looked at Sapnap.

"He left his card at home, but he's 22." Dream lied.

Sapnap nodded, not trusting himself to speak.

He had always hated parties, whether there was alcohol or not. And lying like this to someone in authority was also something he did not want to be doing.

The doorman glared at him.

"Y-you won't have to worry about anything though," the younger finally said. "I don't like drinking."

The bouncer seemed unconvinced, but he stepped aside, letting them pass.

Once they were lost in the crowd, Sapnap let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Dream that was so scary!" He breathed, gripping onto his friend's shoulder. "Isn't Tommy like, 17 or something? How'd he get in?"

Dream looked at Sapnap, a faint smile appeared on his face.

"The host probably let all the regulars in before the bouncer showed up," He said.

"I guess. But the guy took everything so seriously! He seemed like he was going to kill me back there, did you see the look he gave me?"

"Yeah, yeah." Dream ruffled Sapnap's hair. "You'll be fine."

The younger rolled his eyes as a pop song resounded through the house.

"Sorry guys for the wait! The track got stuck." The "DJ" said.

Half a dozen people cheered and almost everyone in the room started belting out the lyrics to the song.

"Ugh." Dream groaned, covering his ears as a girl screamed out a line right beside him. "Bro it's just a fucking Katy Perry song."

The person beside him glanced at Dream angrily before fumbling away.

"They're all most likely drunk." Sapnap shrugged, watching the woman get lost in the crowd.

They made their way to the "punch" bar, which was probably just alcohol.

They both got two glasses of plain water and stood around for a bit as the outro of the song ended.

Sapnap looked over to the DJ as he pressed a button. A Panic! At The Disco song started playing. The younger's face turned to pure confusion as he turned around and tapped Dream on the shoulder.

"Hmm?" Dream hummed as he swirled his drink in the glass. "What is it?"

"The DJ isn't doing anything! He's just playing the next song and standing there."

The older looked over at the bored looking DJ.

"That's stupid. Can't they just make a playlist or something? Or ask a random guest to play a song?"

"Exactly! That's so pointless." He frowned as he finished the last of his water.

The crowd cleared a bit as two men worked their way to the punch bar. Dream recognized them almost instantly.

"It's Tommy and Dave." He whispered to Sapnap.

"Dave? The guy who helped figure out that murder case? He's here?"

Sapnap caught a look at Dave. He had a bright pink hoodie, brunette hair poking out. His black rimmed glasses match the dress pants and leather shoes he was wearing. It was a weird combination, but it worked on Dave.

Dream nodded. "I heard Tommy looks up to him like an older brother. My coworkers told me about it."

The two other men had now found themselves holding two red cups.

Dave was filling his with punch while Tommy was just looking at his own, not sure what to do with it. The young man looked over to Dream and Sapnap, and they made eye contact.

"Dream, buddy!" Tommy grinned.

Tommy had yellowish blonde hair and a red and white T-shirt. His pants and shoes matched Dream's, black ripped jeans and grey sneakers.

"What a surprise!" He said. "I was worried you wouldn't make it." He set his empty cup back on the punch bar.

Dave kept hold of his cup and turned to face them.

"Oh!" He said with a spur of recognition. "You're Clay, one of the trainee police at the station."

The 21 year old was flattered. "Yeah that's me."

"Nice to meet you!" He held out a hand and Dream gladly shook it.

"And who's that?" Dave smiled at Sapnap, who grinned awkwardly.

"That's Nick, he's amazing." Dream responded, looking at Sapnap affectionately.

" _Amazing!?_ He must mean a lot to you."

"He does, he's the best friend I could ask for."

Sapnap rested his cheek on the palm of his hand, a sense of belonging overwhelmed him.

"Let's head down to the basement, guys. Wilbur's got soda for us, nothing alcoholic." Tommy said after a moment, scrolling through his phone texts. "Schlatt's also there, he's the one hosting the party."

"Nice!" Sapnap said. He was glad he'd be able to drink something besides water here legally. Plus, the smell of the alcoholic punch was making him a bit nauseous.

They started walking down the steps, and the mood got increasingly calmer. When they finally got in the basement, Sapnap was surprised at the relaxed vibe compared to upstairs.

He could get used to this.

"Dave!" A distinct British voice echoed. "I haven't seen you in so long."

"Oh, Wilbur! Tommy brought us down to see you." Dave smiled at the man. "How's the femboy Hooters thing working for you?"

Sapnap snorted.

" _Dave!_ " Wilbur looked to Dream and Sapnap, who were clearly trying to keep their giggles to themselves. "He's joking I swear." Wilbur pulled his attention back to Dave. "I _actually_ got a job at Grian's technology barge down the street. Though, some George guy broke my computer there.

George Nound, Dream and Sapnap's friend, worked at the barge as well. And he had to stay home from the party to fix a computer. Sapnap naturally put two and two together, looking over at Dream with worry planted on his face.

They made eye contact and the older shook his head, silently telling him to not bring it up.

"He texted me earlier saying he was fixing it while his friends were out, so he should have it to me by tomorrow." Wilbur said, grinning. "Oh yeah! You guys wanted sodas right?"

"Mhm." Tommy said as Dream and Sapnap nodded.

"Alright! Follow me."

They followed Wilbur deeper into the basement, passing a few people on the way. One person in particular was drunkenly passed out, radiating a terrible alcoholic stench.

Sapnap grimaced, scrunching his nose.

"That smells _so bad_." Dream whispered to him. The younger was almost sure Dream had read his mind.

Sap nodded, agreeing as he accidentally breathed the scent in again. His eyebrows folded desperately as his eyes watered. He felt his face go pale and he covered his nose, memories clouding his mind.

He felt his eyes drop as he remembered past trauma, everything flashing though his mind as the smell of alcohol flooded his brain.

He was brought back to reality at a warm touch on his left shoulder.

Dream had his arm over Sapnap's shoulder holding him up.

"Are you okay?" Dream asked, keeping an eye on the other three who were walking on.

"Yeah... I'm alright," the younger said, rubbing his temple. "I don't know why that happened. I felt a bit sick at the punch bar, but for some reason that tipped me over."

"Hey, hey. It's okay." Dream removed his arm from Sapnap's shoulder in order to rub his back instead. "The punch was probably mixed with a bit of wine or something, so the smell wasn't nearly as strong. That guy probably drank like six bottles of straight beer."

Sapnap nodded, throwing a lopsided grin at Dream.

"What would I do without a ' _bud like you?_ '" He mocked, but it was somehow genuine. "You always find some way to make me feel better. It's like, some kind of power."

Dream threw his hands up in surrender and winked. "Hey! That's what I'm here for, right?"

The younger rolled his eyes playfully and elbowed him.

"Let's catch up with the others before we lose sight of them."

Dream pursed his lips at that and started walking.

Once they caught up, the rest of the crew already had their sodas.

Tommy popped open a Coke and a violent hiss resounded from it. "Oh hey guys! We were wondering where you went."

"Sorry," Sapnap mumbled. "Something came up."

Dream noticed Wilbur's eyes momentarily hint worry at the statement, before returning to his usual soft expression. Speaking of which, it was easier to see the British man's features in this more bright area of the basement. Wilbur was wearing a mustard yellow turtleneck and a black beanie. He had plain blue denim jeans and a pair of black tennis shoes on. Curly dirty blonde hair flowed naturally from under his beanie.

Dave finished his cup of punch and threw it in a nearby waste bin, picking out a soda for himself.

Soon enough, they all had respective soda flavors.

"Oi! Wilbur, Dave, Tommy! Nice to see you all in one place." A man called out.

"Schlatt!" Wilbur grinned "Come drink some Pepsi with us."

Sapnap turned towards the "Schlatt" guy, who, if he'd heard from Tommy correctly, was hosting the party. The man had evidence of a stubbly mustache from his last shave. Short hair peaked out from under his Jersey ball cap. He wore a James Charles hoodie and some normal blue jeans. His shoes were plain grey sneakers, like Dream and Tommy's.

He grabbed a Pepsi can and cracked it open, spotting Dream and Sapnap out of the corner of his eye.

He took a large gulp of his soda and turned to them. "Who're you?"

"My name's Dream, that's Sapnap. Nice to meet you." He held out his hand formally.

Schlatt took Dream's hand and pulled him into a quick hug. "Hey man!" He said, releasing him.

Schlatt looked over to Sapnap.

"You know, you'd be good femboy Hooters material. Did you hear about what _Wilbur does_ for a job," he winked.

Sap let out a laugh as Wilbur tried to punch the host.

"On a real note," Schlatt said, pushing Wilbur away and digging in his pocket. "Wanna joint?" He offered a white wrapped tube to Sapnap.

"Uh no, but thanks for the offer." He said, noting Dream's worried gaze.

Schlatt shrugged and offered it to Wilbur instead. While they were occupied, the younger pulled Dream towards him and whispered in his ear.

"My dad was an alcoholic, not a pothead. Don't worry, being offered some weed doesn't have any effect on me."

Dream's face visibly relaxed at the words.

They resumed their attention back onto the matter at hand. Schlatt was explaining where he got the joint from.

"Half of the people here snuck in before the bouncer came. I don't know who most of them are. But one gave me some of this shit for free, so I assume like, most of my party is high right now."

He looked down at the wrapped bundle in his hands.

"My parents said I could use their house for a party as long as there were no underage drinkers. They hired a bouncer to take care of that. But now they have a bigger problem." He snorted, grinning at the joint.

This was to be expected, but everything about partying was new to Sapnap, especially since he had been to so few.

Eventually, Schlatt found a way to get rid of the joints.

"So you're telling me, people are just randomly sneaking in here and getting high?" Dream asked, concerned.

"I mean, yeah. They're not causing any problems so I don't feel right kicking them out."

Dream nodded as all 6 of them found a place to seat.

There were two couches, each across from eachother. It looked like a scene out of a horror movie.

Dream and Sapnap sat next to each other on one couch, Wilbur taking place next to them. The other three sat in the opposite couch.

Everyone except Sap and Dream started talking about seemingly random things.

After a bit, Wilbur turned to the two with a curious look in his eyes. "Hey Sapnap?" He asked.

"Yeah Wilbur?"

"Your name sounds familiar. Are you on YouTube?"

The younger became flustered and lifted his hand to the back of his neck nervously. "Yeah... I mean, I don't do much, I just make Minecraft videos."

"That's kind of cool! You have like, half a million subscribers, right?"

Dave looked up at this statement.

Sapnap nodded cautiously.

"You know, Dave here also makes Minecraft YouTube videos, but he has around 25K. Not nearly as much as you."

"Oh!" Sap was intrigued. He turned to Dave, grinning. "What's your YouTube name? Let's watch some of your videos."

"Oh- It's uh, it's Technoblade." He said. "I just PvP, nothing special."

"You must be pretty good at it to rack up that amount."

Sapnap pulled up his channel, smirking when he saw the icon to be a pig.

They all watched one of the videos.

Somehow, making Minecraft YouTube videos was oddly fitting for the police-case-solving man. Everything he said was perfect for the moment, and the editing was spot on. The crew laughed at all of the edgy jokes he made and cheered when Dave killed someone.

When it was over, Sapnap turned towards the PvPer.

"Bro, you're a god!" He said. "We should do a collab! ...Or something."

Dave smiled. "No-no, that sounds great! Doing a collaboration with a YouTuber as big as you would be great for my channel, and maybe you might win some bedwars for once with me on your team."

Sapnap rolled his eyes at the insult as Dream chuckled.

"Alright alright. Let's do it. What's you number, or discord information?"

They exchanged information, and the interaction left Sapnap grinning. Dream gave the younger a thumbs up, proud of him for relating to someone and being social.

After everything was settled, Tommy yawned.

"You sound tired, Innit." Schlatt said, scrolling through his phone.

"Yeah, no shit." The 17 year old replied. "I think I should probably head out soon, are you guys okay with that?"

"Yeah, that's cool with me." Dave said, smiling at him. "I know you have to be home by curfew or your mommy will _ground you_."

Tommy elbowed him hard on his side as he got up.

"Shut up _Technoblade_." He replied saltily. "Contrary to popular belief, I don't have a curfew, I'm _genuinely_ tir-"

"Then sleep here tonight," Schlatt interrupted "We have an extra guest bedroom, no worries."

Tommy looked from him to Dave, feeling his face heat up.

"I can't..." He said finally. "Uh, see ya."

Schlatt burst out laughing. "Dave was right!" He called after Tommy as he swiftly walked away. "Mommy's gonna ground you."

By the time he was out of sight, everyone was giggling, fading into a short comfortable silence.

"Speaking of leaving," Wilbur said. "We should probably head upstairs to greet the other guests."

Schlatt nodded, pocketing his phone and looking to Dave who in turn said "fine by me. How bout you guys?"

Sapnap clenched his teeth nervously, looking at Dream.

"You guys go on without us, it's too crowded up there, we'll just stay down here." Dream said, smiling. The other three nodded, understanding.

"Alright." Wilbur said. "See you guys."

"See you." Sapnap said back as they walked away.

Dream wrapped his arm around his friend's shoulder, pulling him into his side. "I'm so glad to have you here, man."

Sapnap laughed, grinning uncontrollably. "Thank you." He said.

He looked up at Dream, catching him staring. Dream, quickly yet obviously, looked the other direction, covering his mouth.

"Hey." The younger said, somewhat breathlessly. He put his hand on his "buddy's" cheek.

Dream flinched at the touch, in a moment covering his face fully in his hands.

"Clay, what's on your mind?"

The older sure took a while to answer.

"It's just- just that you look really nice today." He risked a glance back at Sapnap, who was struggling not to melt into the couch right then and there.

"You look... really good too."

They spent the next couple moments in that position: Sapnap pressed against Dream's shoulder and Dream's arm wrapped around him. They looked into each other's eyes, scanning for who knows what.

After a while, Dream stood up, taking Sapnap's hand and lifting him off the couch. "I think we should leave soon."

Sapnap looked up, spotting a disco ball he hadn't noticed before.

Dream followed his gaze. "What, you wanna dance with me before we go?" He stepped towards him, raising an eyebrow.

"No!" _Yes_. Sapnap laughed, pushing him away. "I was just blanking out. Plus, I was thinking about how much money they wasted on it."

Dream looked at it again. The ball wasn't spinning, an it was barely noticeable. "You're right. Barely anyone even looks at it. Why would they spend money on that?"

The younger shrugged.

"I guess we should go home before it gets too late. Plus, the only person we know who remotely knows Schlatt left already."

That settled it. The two left the party, walking back home.

—

George greeted them from the door.

"Hey guys. How was it?" He asked.

"That was the scariest thing I've done in months." Sapnap replied honestly, covering his face with his hands.

"I'm glad you kept through it though, Dream really didn't want to go alone."

Dream nodded looking at Sapnap. "You helped me a lot. Thank you."

The younger grinned, hugging his friend. "I'm glad I could come. It was surprisingly pretty fun."

George smiled at the interaction.

"Oh!" His eyes widened. "Guys I finished the computer!"

Sapnap pulled away from Dream. "Nice!"

"Let's all watch a movie together. I'm not that tired yet."

"Fuck yeah!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *suffering in Wattpad author*
> 
> WHY IS AO3 SO CONFUSING WTFRICK


	2. Sleepy Phone Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sapnap calls Dream after not sleeping for over 24 hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo if y’all want to request anything for a one shot, just comment it on one of the chapters (make sure to state if you want to be credited or not). 
> 
> Rules: No smut, no heavy gore. Just use common sense please <3.
> 
> Also this story has 5 kudos and over 50 hits and I just posted the first chapter a couple hours ago, woah :0. Thanks guys :D

Dream's phone rang, cutting through the silence of his room. He groaned, before he sat up out of bed and grabbed the phone, answering it and setting it up to his ear.

"Hello?" He asked sleepily.

"Hey Dream, did I wake you up?" Sapnap's voice resounded into his head, and suddenly Dream didn't feel so sleepy anymore. He instantly refocused his tiredness to the sound of his friend's voice, which sounded absolutely dead.

"No." He lied. "Are you okay? You don't sound well..."

"Oh I'm fine. I kinda pulled an all-nighter and slept through first period _again_."

Dream laughed, though the worry wasn't leaving his voice. "You need to start getting more sleep, babe."

"...Babe?" His friend questioned, and then yawned. "Didn't know you were, what, a romantic?"

"I don't think you know what that means."

"You're right. I don't know how any of that stuff works. You should be calling George that."

Dream pursed him lips, chuckling to himself silently.

"Sapnap, you're an interesting creature. You're on your lunch break right?" Dream asked, looking up at the clock on his wall.

"I'm not sure how to feel about that first statement, but yeah, I'm supposed to be eating lunch right now. But honestly I feel like shit." The younger's voice slurred from the lack of sleep, probably not having rested in over 24 hours. (Besides the short nap he had when sleeping through first period.) "Plus, my voice is terrible when I'm groggy."

"Hey, it's okay, buddy. I like it when you call me when you're sleepy. It's cute."

Sapnap snorted on the other line, a faint blush dusting over his cheeks. "Stop flirting. You never know, it may make them start to like you."

"What are you suggesting hon?"

Sapnap's face exploded into a very bright red. He was glad that no one could see him at the moment, he'd absolutely die of embarrassment. "Nothing Dream." He tried to keep his voice from breaking. "I'm too tired for your shit right now."

"Just admit it." Dream scoffed. "You totally love me."

The younger rolled his eyes, and even though Dream couldn't see him, he was pretty sure Dream knew what he was doing due to the mocking chuckle that left his mouth.

"Sorry Dream. Hate to break it to you, but I'm totally swooning-" he yawned mid-sentence. "-...swooning over George. You mean nothing to me."

"Ouch." Dream wheezed. "That hurts man."

"What hurts is probably how much your laughing right now."

Sapnap would never admit it, but he really liked Dream's laugh. It made him feel warm inside, knowing he was there for him, and that he was happy. And besides that, it was absolutely fucking hilarious to hear it too.

After Dream's "fucking hilarious" laughter died down, they fell into a short comfortable silence. They were both preoccupied with their own thoughts.

"hey Dream," Sapnap said after a moment.

"Hmm?"

"Thanks for everything. Thanks for being here for me."

"Huh-" That caught Dream off guard.

Sapnap barely ever thanked him for anything, so something as sincere as this was a really big curve ball. He was shocked for a bit, his brain short circuiting as a small blush appeared on his cheeks and over the bridge of his nose.

"No problem-" he manage to stumble out. "I'd do anything for you."

Sapnap covered his face in his hands, grinning. "I'd do anything for you too Dream."

They didn't talk this time for a while.

Dream was stunned into silence.

And Sapnap, well he was just drowsily enjoying the warmth that swirled around his chest.

Dream's heart was beating quickly, and the words _what the fuck is happening to me_ bounced through his mind. He frowned at his phone, scrunching his eyebrows thinking of what he was going to say next.

"Sapnap." He started, looking down at his knees. "I like you a lot."

Nothing.

"Sapnap?"

"Huh-" The drowsy boy answered from the other line. "Oh. Sorry I must have dozed off. What'd you say?"

Dream chuckled at his voice, secretly happy that he'd decided to fall asleep at the best moment.

"Nothing important. Don't worry."

Sapnap didn't believe that for a second. He'd known Dream for almost a decade now, he could tell when his best friend was lying.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Absolutely positive... Isn't your lunch break supposed to end soon?"

With that, Sapnap widened his eyes, looking at the time on his computer. _Crap!_ He thought, _I'm late for my next period!_

"Right of course! Thanks for reminding me." He said, rushing to get his desk cleared and his video camera set back up. "I'll talk to you later."

"You too..." Dream said as Sapnap hung up.

The older sighed as the line went dead.

"I love you Sapnap. I love you so much."


	3. Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream is an angel. Sapnap is an emotional wreck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was inspired by a song called Daylight by Maroon5.
> 
> This has a poor attempt of angst!

I remember falling down. My wing broke, and I fell down to Earth. It was terrible at first, realizing I had to wait for my wing to heal before I could fly back up, it could take months, even years.

But it wasn't so bad when I realized I had landed in a really nice guy's yard. He would take care of me for the next six months. Somewhere around then I had revealed to him my secret.

It was great.

The best six months of my life.

And I'm immortal, so that's kinda a big deal.

I fell in love with that man. He taught me so much about the world, how life worked, how science worked, how emotions worked.

That's how I learned about my feelings for him. He had taught me.

And I wondered if he loved me too.

I would catch him looking at me sometimes. He got more awkward as time went on. He started to really crave my attention, lean into my touch.

When five and a half months went by, I decided to tell him about my feelings. I was desperately hoping he felt the same.

And he did. He had felt this way ever since he met me. He told me that at first it was just a stupid crush, because I was handsome, but after he got to know me it turned into something more. He genuinely liked me.

That would've been the best day in those six months... if Gabriel hadn't contacted me telling me that I had to leave Earth at sunrise in exactly two weeks. I finally admitted to the guy I met five months ago my feelings, but all my happiness was ripped away when I realized I had only two weeks to enjoy our new relationship.

Fast forward two weeks later, to right now. It's the final night before I have to leave. As soon as it becomes daylight I have to go.

Sapnap is in bed with me, his face is scrunched against my hoodie, sobbing into my chest. My wings are wrapped around him, squishing him into a fluffy hug.

I'm trying not to fall asleep, knowing that I'll have to leave in the morning.

I know I'm going to cry at some point tonight, but I have to stay composed for as long as I can, for Sapnap. I don't want to go, but I have to, as an angel, I have to do this.

I whisper to my boyfriend, telling him it'll be alright. I tell him I'll be watching him from above. I'll be cheering him on, admiring from a distance.

But this doesn't really seem to make him feel better, he clutches my hoodie tighter and proceeds to cry harder.

"It'll be okay." I say in a hushed voice. "It'll be okay."

He looks up at me with tear stained cheeks. I almost break at the sight, my own tears threaten to spill.

"D-Dream..." he says.

"Yes?" I reply, cupping his chin with my hand.

"Do you remember when we were watching that one kid bully the young-er one? You accidentally sh-showed your wings and scared the bully away." He said through sniffs. "Tha-t was priceless."

"How could I forget that..." I tell him, remembering back to the incident. It was the first time I had ever showed my wings to anyone. Of course, I had told Sapnap my secret way before then, but that was the first time I showed anything that could physically indicate me as being an angel.

The bully had seen the wings, and ran off in fear. The smaller victim had stared at the escaping bully in confusion, giving me just enough time to hide my wings before he turned and noticed us.

He thanked us without really knowing how we scared the kid off, and left. It made me feel on top of the world, knowing I had helped out a random person.

That day was the first time I saw Sapnap smile so wide. The grin made my heart flutter and my cheeks heat up.

And now here we are, clutching each other as the telling minutes tick by.

I smile at him, silently letting him know a second time that I remember, and that it's one of the memories I treasure the most.

"Do you..." I tap his nose. He scrunches his face up and giggles. "Do you remember when you brought me to my first ever amusement park?"

Sapnap's eyes light up as the memories come back to him.

"That was so fun!" He laughed. "You were so scared of the rides."

I wasn't necessarily scared of the rides. I'm immune to most pain, and I could easily just fly out.

I was more scared for Sapnap. He would be in danger, and I had no idea how I would have been able to save him in time in case the rides malfunctioned. I wanted him to be safe, that's why I was so hesitant on going on the rides.

But of course, I'd never tell him that. I think he likes the thought of me, and angel, being scared of a human-made object.

I chuckle, kissing his cheek.

"I really was... but hey, it's not my fault, I have no idea how those things are made."

I hear my boyfriend laugh again.

That's all I want. I just want to hear him laugh. This is going to be hard for both of us, and knowing that I made him happy before I leave will make me feel at least a little bit better.

But as soon as it comes, it's gone. In a matter of moments, Sapnap is playing with the strings on my hoodie. I can tell by the way his composure is changing again, he's going to start crying soon.

I kiss him on the lips abruptly, shocking him from the sudden connection.

He leans in, and my head goes empty for a second.

We break apart, smiling.

For just that moment, we both forget what's coming in the morning. All we know is each other.

We talk for the rest of the night, relishing in old memories. I subconsciously pull him closer with my wings as time goes on.

Dawn comes way too quickly. I hold him close and he starts shaking.

"I don't want you to go." Is what he's been repeating for the past ten minutes. I don't blame him. This departure is going to break me.

His head is pressed right under my chin, and I look up at the window, just thinking. The first hints of light grazes through the window, and so do my first tears of the night.

This is the last couple of minutes I have with him.

I put my hands on his cheeks and pamper his face with kisses. I whisper "I love you" every time I break away a kiss and go for another one.

I want this last moment to be the best one.

He clutches onto my arms as my wings unfurl from around him.

"Please don't go." He says. A pained expression littered with tear stains appears on his face.

"I have to..." I reply simply. "I love you so much."

He lets go of my arms.

"I love you too."

I kiss him one final time.

And then I'm gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So honestly, even though the Wattpad chapters and Ao3 chapters are basically the same, the Ao3 chapters tend to have less grammar or spelling mistakes. That’s because I upload the Wattpad chapters first, and then I copy the Wattpad text and paste it into Ao3. I have to edit the product once it’s in Ao3 because it has a weird tendency to mark every 1-line gap (which is the Wattpad norm) as a 2-line gap. While I’m editing it in Ao3, I usually find a bunch of mistakes that I go ahead and fix, but am too lazy to fix in Wattpad.
> 
> tldr: you guys are getting quality content :)


	4. One Condition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sapnap didn’t actually expect Dream to do it...

Request by KotoHere

—

Sapnap was leaning on the kitchen counter, lazily scrolling through twitter.

He chuckled and liked a meme, scrolled down and liked some fan art. Twitter had kind of become a bit of a haven, a place he could go for a quick laugh. And it was working.

Well, until Dream stumbled into the living room across. The older spotted Sapnap and grinned, trying to walk over to him latently. Sap suppressed a sigh when he heard Dream now _start walking towards him_. God no, he had better things to do than whatever Dream had in mind.

"What do you want?" Sapnap asked without glancing up from his phone. Dream wasn't even halfway yet, and he thought he was being good at moving undetected. The older was dumbfounded, how was Sapnap able to notice him?

"How did you know I was here?" Dream asked, trying to copy Sapnap's pose but inevitably stumbling when trying to lean on thin air. "You weren't even looking at me!"

"I'm not deaf, y'know." The younger replied, scrolling through his notifications.

"I was being quiet!"

"No you weren't."

Dream sighed, feining annoyance.

Sapnap didn't really seem busy, and Dream was desperate for social interaction, so he breathed in and asked him.

"Wanna play Minecraft with me?"

He shuffled to the kitchen counter, leaning over the other side so he could be as face-to-face with him as possible. He scanned Sapnap's face for any kind of answer.

The younger noticed a shadow over him and looked up, seeing Dream looking at him expectantly.

"Oh, sorry did you say something?"

_"YOU CAN HEAR ME WHEN I'M WALKING AS QUIETLY AS I CAN BUT YOU CAN'T HEAR THE LOUD AND CLEAR QUESTION I ASK RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOUR FACE!?_ "

Dream sighed.

"Do - you - want - to - play - Mine - craft?" He pronounced out every syllable as if he was talking to a baby, which, in hindsight, Sapnap might as well be one.

"No." The other said simply.

"Please?"

"No."

"I'll do anything?"

That was definitely a bad thing to say, but Dream did not come all the way out into the living room for Sapnap to say no.

"Kiss me, then I'll consider." The younger grinned. It was a joke, definitely. Sapnap thought Dream wouldn't actually do it, he wasn't even worried about having to play Minecraft with Dream, because he was almost 100 percent sure this man wouldn't kiss him.

Almost.

The man grabbed Sapnap's chin and closed the space over the counter, kissing him directly on the forehead.

The younger's eyes widened, looking up at Dream when he pulled away.

Dream's face flushed red with embarrassment, letting go of Sapnap's chin and laying both his hands on the counter. He looked at the ground behind him.

"Was that enough?" He asked, in a small voice Sapnap had never heard before.

He hesitated, still trying to process the situation with a series of _oh boy, what the fuck, that didn't happen, what, the fuck, huh, whaaaaa_. And unfortunately for him, Dream being an impatient moron took the hesitation as a no.

This time, Dream set his hands on the younger's shoulders. Again, space closed, and Dream kissed Sapnap on the cheek, pecked the tip of his nose, and pressed one to his chin. The kisses were each incredibly gentle, as if Dream thought of Sapnap as fragile. Something priceless that one small slip could break.

Dream moved on to other parts of Sapnap's face, and despite this entire thing being completely unexpected and new to Sapnap, the sincerity didn't cross any boundaries.

After kissing Sapnap's right temple, the older pulled back, hands still on the other's shoulders.

Sapnap thought he was done.

But Dream then kissed his friend on the lips.

Sapnap inhaled quickly through his nose, looking up at Dream's eyes. Dream returned his look, one of surprise. A _why am I doing this_ look that Sapnap thought was cute.

He breathed in, accepting what was happening.

It wasn't a deep kiss, just a short and sweet one. A couple seconds of contact and then he was gone.

Dream's hands were by his side, and he was standing upright, a couple feet away from the counter.

Sapnap hid his face in his hands, definitely not being fully able to hide how red his cheeks were.

Dream however, looked at him, not even trying to hide the pink tint that was dusted over his face. He frowned and watched Sapnap pick up his phone.

But Sapnap decided to turn it off, and walked around the counter to Dream, leaving his phone there.

Linking their arms, Sapnap grinned at the older.

"I think you've earned a game of manhunt."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha immaculate


	5. Flame Pattern

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sapnap gets a skateboard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really like this one much.
> 
> This is another request by KotoHere.
> 
> Remember this story is also available on Wattpad, so if it’s easier to read on there, just search up “Georgeeehd” in Wattpad accounts and you’ll find it :)
> 
> TWs: a lil bit of blood

Sapnap's uncle gifted him a skateboard. Unfortunately, the uncle hadn't realized that skateboards had become so obsolete, some little children didn't even know they existed.

Despite this, Sapnap was still very excited to use it. He'd learned the basics of skateboarding when he was younger, and he tried it out on the street one time and realized he could still somewhat ride.

So of course, when Dream and George said they were going to hang out at a playground, specifically the one right next to the city skatepark, Sapnap packed a bag full of skating gear, including shin pads and a helmet.

—

"What's that?" George asked a couple hours later. The sun hung lazily in the sky, they'd been at the park for a couple hours, Sapnap clutching the bag and following the two men wherever they went. George had finally thought to ask now.

"Oh-" Sapnap replied, "This is a skateboard."

He unzipped the bag, grinning as he pulled out all of his equipment, and finally the board itself.

"Sick." Dream said, reaching out and spinning a wheel.

George eyed it suspiciously.

"You're going to ride that?" He questioned. He scrunched his nose, obviously comparing Sapnap to a professional skater. He just couldn't see it.

"Yeah, I was hoping I could try it over there," he pointed to the skatepark that connected to the playground. "I wanted you guys to maybe come with me...?"

George looked over, seeming like he'd just noticed the skatepark there.

"I'm not going anywhere near there." The British man said simply as he watched a skateboarder whiz inches away from a bystander's head. "I'm not in the dying mood today."

"C'mon it'll be fun."

"No. We should go to the new café that opened up instead, doesn't that sound fun?"

Dream and Sapnap both cocked their eyebrows at that one, not seeing the fun in it at all.

George frowned. "Alright, fine. I'll go by myself, you guys have fun."

"Wait—George." Sapnap didn't know why his friend didn't want to watch him skateboard. "Are you sure? Look-" he held up the skateboard for his friend to see, "It's even got a flame pattern!"

"So does my arm."

" _What_."

George pulled up a sleeve of his shirt,revealing a huge scar. It looked like a flame, but it was obviously not decorative.

"I tried skateboarding once. My cousin pushed me down a steep hill and I tripped. My arm got stuck between the board and the pavement, and it was insanely mangled."

"George—" The youngest said.

"Sapnap," he interrupted. "I don't care what you do, if you skateboard, sing karaoke in a bar while you're drunk, or become a professional competitive eater. I do not care. I do care about your well being though, and the last thing I want to watch is you getting hurt like I did." He sighed, taking a step away from both of them. "Have fun skateboarding, don't count me in."

They watched George leave in silence.

Dream frowned, getting up and grabbing his backpack.

"I should probably go too..."

"Wait!" The younger grabbed Dream's arm, keeping him in place. "Can you please come with me?"

He cringed at how desperate he sounded. But it was worth it, considering how badly he didn't want to go to the skatepark alone.

The other sighed, smiling softly at Sapnap. "Only because you said please."

Sapnap stuffed his board and gear back in his bag, zipping it up and slipping it around his shoulder. They walked together the short distance towards the skatepark.

Sapnap looked over at a figure in the grass once they reached the sidewalk. He realized it was the girl he and George thought almost got hit by a skater earlier. Turned out she was yards away from from the skatepark, filming someone at a distance, they'd just seen her at the wrong angle.

Sapnap walked into Dream's arm. He'd been holding it out when a biker passed on the sidewalk, afraid the other would get hit by a bike since he wasn't paying attention.

Good decision.

"You okay?" Dream asked.

"I'm fine, just thinking about stuff."

The older nodded, leading Sapnap to the edge of the ramps.

Dream sat down at a nearby bench, reaching into his backpack and pulling out a sandwich. He watched Sapnap take out his skateboard. In just a couple seconds, Sapnap rode out into the park.

He took a bite of his sandwich and saw Sapnap ride down a half-pipe. He smiled at the younger, he looked like he was having a lot of fun.

Another bite. Dream's eyes were wondering elsewhere now. He noticed Sapnap's skate bag. He realized how full the bag seemed. Sapnap should be wearing almost everything that was in the bag. All of the padding and the helmet.

He took another bite, furrowing his eyebrows as he scanned the skatepark for Sapnap. As he looked around, he saw that almost no one on the field was wearing any safety gear.

Dream swallowed and put the sandwich back into its plastic bag. He put it down when he figured out that— _of course_ Sapnap wouldn't wear any of his gear if no one else was.

The older walked over to the bag, checking it. Indeed, it comprised of all the skateboard protection the younger was _supposed_ to be wearing...

"Dream!" Yelled a voice. It was Sapnap's. "Dream watch me do this trick!"

The blonde whirled around, holding up the bag. "Wait Sapnap!" He exclaimed.

But Sapnap was already riding down the steepest and highest pipe in the park. He was planning to ride down and back up onto the ramp on the other side, ride backwards back down, up again over the original side, and so on until he flattened out at the bottom.

In theory, this trick would have been very impressive if it turned out right, but as a beginner with no padding or helmet, Dream knew that whatever was going to happen to Sapnap on a half pipe of that magnitude, would be a disaster.

And so, Dream ran through the dozens of skateboarders to get to the final halfpipe. He didn't care when people shouted at him to watch out, he cared about his friend. He needed to get there.

He heard a scream, he stopped in fear as he watched Sapnap fall onto the bottom of the pipe, the skateboard slowing to a stop beside him.

"Sapnap!" Dream yelled, rushing to the man's side. A crowd started to gather, asking if the younger was okay.

And well, he wasn't dead. Sapnap was already getting up onto his feet. But Dream noticed the huge bleeding scrapes on his shin and left arm right away. People around the blonde cringed, and to be fair, so did he.

But Sapnap was smiling. He started walking towards the edge of the pipe saying "Dream that was so cool!"

It was only after Sapnap stumbled over the step of the pipe from imbalance and fall into Dream's arms did he realize something was wrong with his limbs. The man gasped, he pulled away, looking at his shin.

Yikes...

"Are you okay?" Dream asked. "How bad does it hurt?"

"It's not... so bad." The younger said. He reached down towards his wound.

And that was when he noticed the similar infliction on his arm.

"Don't move it!" Dream warned him. "I don't want you to get even more injured."

"You sound like my mom."

The older rolled his eyes, slipping Sapnap's good arm around his shoulder. The crowd around them had cleared decently, giving them a clear shot to Dream's car.

"Wait!" Said a man holding Sapnap's skateboard. He gave the board to Dream and smiled. His eyes wondered to Sapnap.

"Get well buddy."

"Thanks..." the injured man muttered as the other walked off.

"You ready? Walking might hurt a bit."

"I'm ready."

The both made their way, going a bit slow because of Sapnap's pace. Eventually, they made it to Dream's car.

Sapnap, a bit to hastily, lifted himself on the trunk. He cringed audibly at the pain, causing Dream to look back to him in concern.

The older was digging through the passenger glove compartment, looking for something specific. He pulled out a bulky first aid kit.

He set the kit down by Sapnap and opened it. Dream looked through the components and realized fairly quickly he had no idea what he was doing. So like any concerned friend would do, he looked it up on google.

"Step 1. Wash your hands." Dream read out loud. He looked around blankly before remembering the hand sanitizer in his car.

He came back a minute later with paper towels and water as well, having already read the second step; clean the wound.

Dream opened the bottle of water, gently pouring some down the younger's leg. Sapnap's body stiffened at the cold. Dream moved up to Sapnap's arm, doing the same. He held his friend's arm in front of him, trying to trickle water into his scrape. Except, he totally missed his arm, the water landed onto Sapnap's pants.

"Dream??!!" Sapnap yelled. "What the FUCK? It looks like I peed myself!"

Now it was Dream's turn to hurt himself, from the lack of oxygen that is.

The blonde couldn't stop the uncontrollable laughter spilling from his mouth. He wheezed and tried to dramatically draw in air, but that respectively ended up spilling more water on Sapnap.

The younger man shrieked, pushing Dream away from him with his free arm. He grinned, watching Dream laugh and lean on said arm.

He eventually calmed down and looked at his friend. It was only then when the awkwardness of their position sunk in. Dream was still holding Sapnap's wrist, and Sapnap had his other hand pressed into the other's forearm.

Still, for some reason, the eye contact seemed to linger for a bit too long...

Sapnap tore his eyes away, looking back at his injuries. He let go of Dream and let his arm fall loosely by his side.

Before long Dream was back to rinsing Sapnap's arm. Both of them were wondering what just happened, and what it meant. But they didn't dwell on it for long as Dream patted Sapnap's arm and leg dry with the paper towels.

"3. Use petroleum jelly (vaseline)... apply a thin layer of petroleum jelly to the wound to keep the surface moist and help prevent scarring."

Dream looked through his first aid kit for vaseline, but failed to find any. He frowned and looked at Sapnap, who was swinging his free leg like a kid.

The older chuckled to himself. His friend acted like such a dork.

He skipped the Vaseline step and read the next one: to bandage the wound, it was the last step—other than changing out the bandages once in a while. Of course, there weren't any big enough to cover both of the other's wounds, so he'd have to settle for using multiple of the smaller ones.

Dream came back, smiling warmly. Sapnap returned the gesture, grinning at his friend. They exchange genuine looks, each with a different expression neither could decipher.

Dream got to work covering the younger's leg. It took a couple minutes and only four bandages.

His arm though, was a bit different. It wasn't because of the bandages, it was something else. A tension in the air when Dream touched Sapnap's arm, especially with so gentle and affectionate he was being, not wanting to hurt his friend.

Sapnap felt this too. He was so close to Dream, it emotionally tore him.

A blush crept up on his cheeks, he looked away from Dream's direction and towards the car beside him. He didn't know what was going on, or why this moment seemed so... unreal.

Sapnap was confused. Dream's fond touch ghosted over him as he laid the last bandage, and Sapnap's pink face faded.

But Dream caught it. He didn't know how to respond to it, so he brushed it off as the heat from the air around them.

But if he had to, what would he say to Sapnap? His feelings were jumbled and astray. He didn't know what was what anymore. He'd have to think about how he felt a little more before he made any friendship altering statements to the younger.

For now though, they were both happy to have had this experience at the skatepark. Sure, the whole falling down a ramp and injuring two limbs part wasn't fun, but they learned more about skateboarding—and themselves.


End file.
